


A Potential Teammate

by Claycastles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, In this house we love and support Marinette, Just wholesome friendship, Marinette apperication, Other, Very fluffy, some light cursing, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claycastles/pseuds/Claycastles
Summary: Chat has a proposal for Ladybug and the rest of the team; Marinete Dupain-Cheng should get a miraculous.Inspired by Buggachat on tumblr's artwork.





	A Potential Teammate

Patrolling with the entire team was rare, but since Master Fu retired, he left the miraculouses in their holder’s peremet care. So on occasion Ladybug would end up running through the streets of Paris at midnight with Chat, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee all on her heels. Tonight was one of those nights, and it was around one in the morning when they finished their rounds.

Ladybug landed with grace on top of a building and glanced over her shoulder in time to see the others following in single bounds. Chat landed beside her first, his signature grin on full display. Rena, Queen Bee, and Carapace were quick after them.

Queenie made a displeased noise in the back of ehr throat and rubbed at her eyes. “Is anyone else tired as fuck?”

Carapace grumbled something that sounded like eghusted agreement.

“I think we’re basically finished.” Ladybug assured them, pointing to the west. “We’ve got one more spot to swing by, then we’ll be done.” She was worn out too, and positive they could see the sleep in her eyes.

The other exchanged glances, then Chat grabbed her arm and forced her to sit down on the roof. “We’re gonna rest for a minute, LB. Then we can finish patrol.”

Ladybug wanted to argue and be responsible, but damn, the moment she sat down another wave of exhaustion hit her, and a break sounded so appealing. She sighed and nodded, giving in. “Five minutes.”

The others took that as official permission to collapse onto the roof, all groaning and immediately laying down on their backs. They laid in a circle, and Ladybug intertwined her fingers behind her head to use as pillow. She stared at the night sky, trying to pick out constellations.

Out of the corner of her eye she would see Rena and Carapace exchanging fond, tired glances. Rena winked at him, and Carapace flushed. Ladybug couldn’t help but scoff at them, but quickly covered it up with a fake cough. 

Queen Bee, it seemed, had fallen asleep. It didn’t matter much, they could just wake her up when their five minutes were up. She must’ve been more worn out than Ladybug thought. Maybe she deserved some rest.

Ladybug shifted her gaze to see what Chat was doing. His eyes were narrowed and eyebrows furrowed, one hand touching his chin, deep in contemplation. Something was definitely on his mind, but Ladybug didn’t want to ask. In her experience, if Chat wanted to talk about it, he would. 

She looked back to the stars, but barely a moment passed before Chat spoke his mind. “Do any of you happen to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

Ladybug’s entire body went rigid and her eyes shot wide open. Any wisp of sleep she had in her was gone, no, she was wide awake. 

“Hm?” Queen Bee asked, turns out she was still awake.

Ladybug couldn’t breathe. Had he figured her out? How? Why was he asking? Did he know? Did he suspect? Who did the suspect? She realised no one had said anything in a long time, so she hurriedly denied it, shooting into a sitting position. “Haha, no! What makes you think that?” She laughed awkwardly, an uneasy smile on her face.

Chat sat up as well, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “I was just thinking… and I think she’d work great with our team.”

Work great with the team? Okay, so he didn’t suspect her. Thank god. “But—,”

Rena Rouge didn’t give Ladybug a chance to dismiss the idea. “Yes!” She practically screamed, stars in her eyes as she sat up to look at them. 

Clearly she was enthusiastic about the idea. It was flattering but Ladybug needed to stop this conversation before it got out of hand. She opened her mouth to say no, but Carapace spoke before her. Blinking in shock, he nodded his agreement. “She’d be great with a miraculous.”

Queen Bee slowly sat up, eyes narrowed in irritation, whether it was because of ehr lack of sleep or the ridiculous idea, Ladybug wasn’t sure. “What?” It didn’t sound like a question, more of a ‘Are you fucking serious?’ Ladybug had never been so thankful for her negativity. At least she could count of her to reject the idea.

“Ladybug!” Rena exclaimed, grinning like a mad woman and startling Ladybug. “We’d get along so well! I would bet my miraculous on her being amazing!” Her eyes were practically sparkling.

Ladybug’s heart swelled at the vote of confidence, and her resolve to shut the conversation down faltered.

“She’s so talented and smart!” Carapace added, nodding eagerly.

“Hello? Do I have a say in this?” Queen Bee asked bitterly.

“She’s so brave!” Chat completely ignored Queen Bee to join Rena and Carapace gushing. “I’d be willing to train her myself!” Was Chat blushing? Oh my god.

“I—, I—,” Ladybug couldn’t talk, her chest and face felt warm. She’d never felt so appreciated in her life. Sure, people loved Ladybug, but Marinette was invisible! She was definitely going to cry.

“Oh my god, Ladybug, are you crying?” Rena asked, her expression changing to one of worry.

“Are you okay?” Carapace reached to comfort her, rubbing her arm.

“What’s wrong?” Chat asked, scooting closer to her and holding her hand. Concern was written all over his face.

Ladybug sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. “I just fucking love you guys so much.”

“We don’t have to let Marinette on the team if it upsets you so much, LB?” Carapace assured her. “You’re team leader, ultimately it’s up to you.”

Ladybug shook her head and held both chat and Rena’s hands, still crying. “No, Marinette definitely belongs on the team, and like… I don’t always feel great about myself, and sometimes I feel like I don’t belong on the team, but you guys are so fucking great—,”

“Of course you belong on the team!” Rena argued, stroking Ladybug’s hair.

“I know that, It’s just—, My civilian self is so clumsy and—, and It just feels so great to be appreciated in and out of the mask, you guys are so amazing.”

It took a moment, but one by one she could see it clicking in their eyes. Chat was the first to speak up, voice hesitant, but not displeased. “...Marinette?”

Sniffling, Ladybug nodded. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out Buggachat's tumblr, they're great!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
